PruCan Drabbles
by Raindrop Reflections
Summary: Really just random (unrelated) drabbles and/or oneshots I come up with on my (not so) spare time. Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me no matter how much I wish they did.
1. Chapter 1: Yin and Yang

1. Yin and Yang

There were times when they questioned how it had happened, how they had ended up together. Because their personalities were opposites. One was quiet, and to many, invisible. The other was loud and brash, expressing his opinions freely. The first was shy, the second somewhat arrogant. Nation and ex-nation, somehow having survived even as the country he represented faded. North American and European. Canada and Prussia. So far from each other that it was a wonder that they had met.

But then they'd remember. Remember how despite all these differences, they fit together perfectly. Because underneath it all, they just wanted to be recognized. Canada needed to know that someone cared. He needed someone that could appreciate him for himself and not mistake him for his brother. Prussia needed a place to belong. After his country had been dissolved, he had been staying with his brother. But lately, it had seemed that he wasn't wanted, he was just getting in the way. And how preposterous a notion that was, them not recognizing his 'awesomeness'. But no matter. So really, they could sympathize with each other. They were both alone. The way they covered up that loneliness may have been different, but deep down they knew. They were the same.

And despite the doubt everybody else expressed, the two got along well. Prussia would never forget Canada, the one that would always take him in even if his own brother kicked him out of the house, and frequently visited him to demand some of his heavenly pancakes with maple syrup. He would never understand how people could mistake one for the other, mistake Canada for his brother. They weren't alike at all. And Canada would always welcome Prussia, despite how annoyed he might be that the other had just barged into his house. Because that meant that there were still people that cared, even if his own family forgot who he was. And he would put up with him, a task not nearly as hard as others made it out to be. Though, that may just be because he had an obnoxious brother and knew how to deal with those types. So while on the outside they were yin and yang, they balanced each other out, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Because without darkness there could not be light - the two blend together to form a mutual whole.

* * *

So I could never get around to actually finishing an entire fic...which is why I'm doing drabbles. And this is really the first time I'm posting anything on here *nervous*. So please read and review (though if you've made it here I imagine you've already got the 'read' part down)?


	2. Chapter 2: Skiing

Aand I'm back! Though to be perfectly honest I'll probably slow down soon...life tends to get in the way.

Oh and I'm using human names in this chapter. And there's some swearing mixed in there. Just saying.

* * *

2. Winter Wonderland...Not. How can skiing be so hard?

"Ah-GAHH!" The happy atmosphere surrounding the mountain was broken by a yell (more like a shriek, really) which was followed by quiet laughter.

"Ahaha. Ha. Didn't you say skiing was easy, Gil? How come you can't even make it down this," a man gestured towards the beginner's slope behind them, "little hill without falling?" This man was wearing a red jacket, white helmet (decorated with little maple leaves), and matching boots. He was bent over, clutching his stomach while still partially strapped to the snowboard he had been using. His friend, who was wearing similar clothes, albeit in black and white with skis instead of a snowboard, grumbled and struggled to stand up, intent on ignoring the hand held out to him.

"Oh shut up, I just haven't done this in a long time. It's not so weird that I'm a bit out of practice."

"A bit? I don't think this can be counted as a bit." His companion looked over at him skeptically. "Shut up Mattie. I'm just out of practice." Sighing, Matthew acquiesced. "Then hurry up and figure it out. I don't want to be stuck on this run all day." Gilbert gulped audibly at the thought of going down something steeper. He was infinitely glad that Matthew had suggested warming up on the easy hill. But how was he supposed to know that skiing was so hard? It looked so easy. And now he wasn't sure that this had been such a great idea, even if it meant he was avoiding hockey. Then the rumors about what Matthew was like in a hockey game (or even just watching one) came to mind and he shivered. No, this was still better.

"Gil? Gil. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He was suddenly aware that his name was being called by a somewhat annoyed Matthew. He must've been thinking longer than he had thought.

"Yes, birdie. What is it?"

"Oh look who's finally paying attention." Matthew absentmindedly thought to himself that he'd started being more sarcastic (out loud) recently. He blamed Gilbert. "But really, stop spacing out. I was beginning to get worried, eh?"

"Yes mom, whatever you say mom." He scowled. It was definitely because of Gilbert.

"Well, you're obviously fine, so let's get going. Try this slope again." All he received was a weak smile in response, prompting him to roll his eyes and try again. "Or are you not awesome enough to make it down even this?"

"Hey!" Good, he got a response. Even if it was an indignant shout, it meant that the other was paying attention. "Not awesome birdie, don't try to use that against me." But Gilbert was already trying to put on his skis (they had fallen off when he'd crashed). After a couple of minutes, he declared himself ready and managed to wobble his way onto the chairlift, Matthew right beside him (but far more stable). He chattered about random topics, trying to keep his mind (which was screaming at him that he was being a freaking idiot) off what he was doing, all while swearing to get revenge. If he didn't die, that is.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. I wouldn't let you die. I don't even think you can't die." Oops, apparently he'd said that last thought out loud. "Yes you did." And that. He cursed and decided he should just shut up. Unfortunately, while he was sulking (Gil: I wasn't sulking. The awesome me does not sulk. Raen: Who's the writer here? If I say you sulked you sulked.), the lift had reached the top of the hill and he had to be yanked off...causing him to trip over his own skis and go sprawling out on the snow. The groaned and looked over at Matthew balefully.

"Some warning would've been nice."

"Sorry, but you were distracted. I'll remember that for next time." Like hell he was sorry. The little shit was probably enjoying watching him suffer. Then the remainder of the message registered. Next time? Oh hell no. Somehow his face must have managed to reflect his inner thoughts because Matthew was suddenly pulling him away from the lift, smiling.

"It's not that bad, Gil."

"No, you're right. It's worse."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how to ski."

"I do!" Matthew just shook his head, releasing him. This, in turn, caused him to fall yet again. He swore and forced himself up, holding onto Matthew for dear life. Matthew, who just raised an eyebrow (to prove his point) and backed them towards the ledge. If he hadn't been worrying about his well-being, Gilbert would probably have been amazed (he was going backwards, for goodness sake). "Wait!"

"No way Gil, you're not going to chicken out of this."

"I wasn't - Fuuuck! Mein Gott WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST?! SLOW US DOWN. MATTHEW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD AT THIS YOU IDIOT."

"Calm down, this isn't fast. Yes, I'm decent at this, so please stop freaking out. And you're being rather rude."

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! DECENT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH - I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Now you're just being overdramatic. This really isn't fast." And just to prove his point (again, Gilbert should really learn), he stopped trying to control the speed of their descent. Gilbert swore like a sailor, attracting a few weird looks and making parents drag their children away. Looking rather embarrassed, Matthew made them stop. Well, they would've stopped anyways, they had reached the bottom. "You can shut up now." Gilbert glared at him, not trusting himself to speak just quite yet. He sighed. "I think you're scarred enough kids today. Just stay here for a while, okay? I want to at least try another run." Gilbert nodded grudgingly, glad that he wouldn't be forced to go through that again.

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm going to freeze to death."

"Yeah, yeah." The Canadian maneuvered gracefully to a different lift (which would take him higher up). How he had managed such a feat, the Prussian would never know. Gilbert had found a bench to sit on, shifting uncomfortably and he waited for the other. Somewhere along the line had had been distracted by his skis, putting them on and then taking them off repeatedly. In fact, he got so into it that he almost missed seeing Matthew soar down, doing fancy tricks (Raen: Sorry but I'm too lazy to figure out actual names) for every jump. He was entranced by the sight. Even after all the time they'd spent together, he'd never seen the other so...alive, so in his element. And honestly, the sight was breathtaking. Well, it was until he was greeted by a spray of snow. In his face. He spluttered and waved his arms around wildly, attempting to rid himself of the cold that had taken over (and hoping to 'accidentally' whack Matthew in the face, but the other was smart and had moved away, laughing). "I think you've had enough, eh? Let's get back to the hotel." Still looking disgruntled (and frankly wanting to retaliate, but that would evolve to a snowball fight which took a lot of effort), he grudgingly agreed. And tried to stay mad. But he really couldn't, not with the prospect of finally getting out of the cold and maybe having a warm drink, or taking a long shower. Yeah, that sounded nice. The fact that Matthew looked so goddamn happy didn't help his grudge either. Oh well, maybe the day hadn't been a total loss.

* * *

I can say that I wasn't expecting this to be around 3 times as long as the first one, but I guess it's not a bad thing. Anyways, I hope that it was up to par.  
Reviews make me happy *hint, hint* :P

And a giant THANK YOU to everyone who followed/fave'd/reviewed.


End file.
